Just another Scottish girl
by TFKpuppet
Summary: Crowley meets a Scottish girl in a bar, two years later her ten years is up and he meets her again in Hell. Intrigued by her, he offers her a way out. Crowley/OC friendship, possible romance later on.
1. Chapter 1

Mina was sitting in her favorite bar with a bottle of Craig. She had just ended a horrible date and was glad that she had chosen to have it here. Dan had been kind enough to throw the guy out. Dan and Chase opened the bar twenty three years ago with their dad. The two were very fond of her, even though they came to odds with sports. The boys being Irish and Mina proudly a hundred percent Scottish. They held her in high regard and anyone who hurt her or insulted her in anyway usually got a beating.

"Where'd you find this dick?" Chase asked. His face was slightly red with anger. Being the youngest, he had little to no impulse control.

"Oi." Dan spoke with a grin. "Mina here is still a lady. Watch your mouth."

"It's fine, Dan." Mina told him with a smile.

"I'll keep the Craig comin'." Chase offered.

"Thanks," Mina said. "but this is enough. I do have to drive home."

"You know, you should find a gentleman who'll drive you home no matter how the date goes." Chase told her.

"That's sweet Chase." Mina said, Chase smiled and went back to tend bar. As he did mina looked down at her drink and muttered to herself. "but I don't think I deserve a gentleman."

"You shouldn't have done it then Mina." Dan said, over hearing her. "When you're gone he may not forgive you."

"I know," Mina spoke softly. "I just couldn't let him die. He's way too young and way too sweet. I've lived, loved, and made mistakes. Chase deserves to have those same chances."

"I can't ever repay you, mina." Dan said. "You know that right?"

"Just serve me Craig till the day i die." She told him. "That's enough for me."

"You Scots." Dan joked. "I'll never understand you."

Dan returned to tend bar so Chase could go do the books before final call in an hour, leaving Mina with her thoughts. Even though she said all those things, she wished she could see Chase live. AS she dwelled on this, a new customer entered the bar. The air inside change and Mina's body froze. No one else seemed to notice. She knew the feeling and her eyes became alert. Sh hadn't been near a Demon since she made her deal, and that was eight years ago. Eve though it had been a long time she'd never forget the air about them.

"What can I get you?" Mina heard Dan ask.

"Craig." Came a swift, accented voice. Dan glanced at Mina as he got the customer his drink. Mina's back was too them and he noticed that she was watching through one of the mirrors on the opposite wall. The demon sat there with his drink for a good half hour. Eventually Mina stood and approached Dan.

"I think I'll call it a night Danno." She said, keeping her voice calm as she did her best to ignore the demon who was only a few seats away from her.

"Really?" Dan asked. "You could stay for one more drink. I finally have two Scots in my bar at one time. That never happens."

"Maybe none of the others have the guts to walk into an Irish bar." Chase commented on his way to take out the trash.

"Dan, stop trying to hook me up with someone." Mina told Dan. The demon raised an eyebrow at her words and was now secretly paying attention to the conversation.

"Why not?" Dan demanded.

"Two years left Dan." She reminded him. "I don't see the point."

"Who made your deal?" The demon spoke up suddenly, He was slightly intrigued by the small Scottish woman standing before him.

"How'd you know about her deal?" Dan asked.

"He's a demon, Dan." Mina answered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Who made your deal." The demon asked again.

"Ellis." Mina responded with a guarded tone. Her eyes were set in a glare and the demon seemed amused by her attitude.

"I bet you think you're tough." He said. Dan backed away and left to keep Chase in the back office.

"I know I'm tough." Mina retorted.

"Oh is that so?" He asked with a playful smirk.

"Yes, and I'm not afraid either." She snapped.

"I might just show up to watch." He said as he stood from his seat. "Just to see how tough you really are when the Hellhounds come and tear you to shreds."

He moved closer to her as he looked her over. Mina felt her body shivered under his gaze and she cursed herself silently as he saw it. He smirked again as she put a few feet between them.

"Two years yeah?" He asked as he turned and headed out the door. "We'll see how strong you are."

"I'm not going to run from them." Mina spoke suddenly. "If you're coming for a show you won't get one."

Two years passed quickly and Mina never saw the demon during that time. He didn't show up when the hounds came for her either. Even though he wasn't there she keep to her words. She didn't run from the hounds, she let them tear her up. The next thing she knew she was in hell. Mina was chained and tortured, but no matter how hard the demons tried, they couldn't break her. No matter what they did, it didn't work.

Crowley had been intrigued when he heard about 'the girl who couldn't be broken'. He was annoyed that the younger, pathetic, demons were calling her that. He decided to see her for himself and was surprised to find the girl from the bar.

"You." He said. Mina looked up at him. "Remember me?"

Her eyes that had once been so fierce were now dull and empty. There was hardly any fire left in them. Cowley leaned down to see them. She nodded in response to his question. Of course she remembered him. He was half the reason she was holding on, Chase being the other. She wasn't going to let them break her.

"Took you long enough." She managed to say. For a moment Crowley was confused, then he remembered the things he had said things he had said two years ago.

"Better late than never, darling." He said. "How about I make you a deal?"

"No." Mina hissed. Crowley stepped back from her surprised.

"I just want to help." He tried softly. "I can get you out."

"I don't need your help and I don't want out." Mina snapped as she glared at him. "If that's all you came here for then you can bugger off."

Crowley was slightly amazed by her. Normally people would jump at a chance out of Hell. With a snap of his fingers they were both transported to a lush mansion.

"I said I didn't want out." Mina told him angrily.

"So you did." Crowley said. He turned away from her to pour himself a glass of Craig. "I have a proposition for you."

"No" Mina spoke instantly.

"You don't even know the terms." He argued.

"I don't care." Mina said. "Just put me back."

"Do you really think if you don't stay in Hell you're friend will die?" Crowley asked. "That's not how it works. You made your deal and went to Hell. You've lasted longer than anyone before you. So, why don't you let me make you a deal?"

"No." Mina said again. "You really think I'd trust you? You're a demon, I want nothi-"

Before she could finish, Crowley threw her across the room. She hit the wall hard and fell in a heap on the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Crowley looked at the girl, she was passed out on the floor. Maybe he had thrown her just a little too hard. He let out a sigh before he set aside his drink and picked her up. She was lighter than he thought she'd be, and despite the fact she'd been in Hell, her hair smelled sweet like apples. He took her up the stairs and down the hall to an empty bedroom. She stirred slightly when he set her down and pulled the silk covers over her.

"What trouble." He said to himself, before he returned downstairs to his drink. When he sat down to watch some old footage, the lights suddenly went out.

'_The Winchesters.' _he thought to himself. '_Just when I thought I'd get some peace and quiet.''_

Mina woke to the sound of two gunshots. She took in her surroundings as she got up from the bed. The walls were a dark, blood red with a fancy pattern of gold. There were two wall high windows that were covered by pure black curtains. Against the wall across from the bed was a vanity type dresser. Mina wandered over to it. On top of it she found a small jewelry type box. She was in about to look inside it when Crowley appeared next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Ever hear of look but don't touch?" He asked. "Come on, time to go."

They were suddenly gone from the mansion and in the living room of a very run down house. He pushed her onto the old couch and gave her a look that said stay before he went around the place putting up strange symbols on all the windows.

"There," He said when he finished. "What do you think Darling?"

"Suddenly Hell doesn't look so bad..." Mina muttered.

"Right.." Crowley said, "We still have business."

"No, we don't. I said no. Either put me back or kill me." She told him.

"There is no one I know as stubborn as you." Crowley said. "I'm only going to give you this deal once, and only three chances to answer. You help me, I'll give you your soul and life back."

"No." Mina spoke.

"That's one." Crowley warned. "I'll give you some time to think."

Before Mina could say anything against him, he disappeared without any trace. Her eyes wandered around the musty, dreary living room until her eyes rested on a cell phone that was on the broken coffee table. She quickly grabbed it and realized it was hers, without thinking she opened it and called Dan.

"Hello?" Dan's voice came through. Relief flooded through her the moment she heard his soft, Irish voice.

"Dan!" Mina said happily. "Is Chase okay?!"

"Chase is fine, but you're dead, You died Mina, you were buried and everything," Dan said. "I thought you were in Hell..."

"I was," Mina said. "You remember the Demon from the bar?"

"Aye." Dan replied.

"He got me out." Mina told him.

"Yeah?" Dan asked. "What's the catch?"

"I don't know. He wants me to help him." Mina answered. "You're sure Chase is okay?"

"Yes I'm sure Mina," Dan told her. "His cancer is gone and everything."

"Dan, should I take his deal?" Mina asked. "He said he'd return my soul and my life."

"And what'd he want in return?" Dan inquired.

"My help." Mina replied.

"Mina, I don't know what you should do." Dan said. "You need to choose for yourself."

"I'm just tired Dan, of everything." Mina said.

"I'd take it." Dan said. "What can he do, throw you in hell?"

Mina let herself laugh. Dan was always there for her, even after she'd died. She knew that Crowley had left her phone on purpose, so Dan would tell her to take the deal. She even knew that Dan would convince her. Mina put the phone back exactly where she had found it and laid down on the couch, falling asleep.


End file.
